Secrets of the Dee Sisters
by DracosDerpyHoof
Summary: With Dr. John Dee supposedly dead it's up to his twin daughters to repair the damage Dr. John Dee has caused to Yggdrasil. But with only one immortal how can they hope to see it through? And what's this two of Odin's sons have come to help? Surely, this adventure will be the greatest yet.
1. Beginnings

"I'll protect her from you!" The one named John Dee proclaimed before he struck Nicholas Flamel down.

That's all she remembered before blacking out. Now here she sat looking at her twin and brother in law. It had been four years since the discovery, and she still was not an immortal; she could tell they were here to give her news. She sighed, could the other Gods have denied her family's requests?

"I'm sorry sister," Claire said with regret.

"Another no. We only have one left, but he himself is under trail at the moment," Machiavelli said.

She looked down to her friend licking her hand with his forked tongue. Was it really no good then? It wasn't fair. Why could she just not connect with anyone? She sighed as thunder rolled throughout the sky. They all had done their best, but it just seemed to do no good at all. She stood looking at her siblings before heading towards the staircase. She couldn't bear to let them see or hear her cry. The Uktena followed her as she took one step before bidding them a goodnight, thanking them for everything and left to her room.

"Machiavelli, is this right making her wait? Not telling her?" Claire asked her fiancé.  
"If fate allows it; it will happen soon. Who knows? It might just fall right into her lap," he replied knowing Brianna could probably still hear them.  
"I know HIM, it will. This is a sapling for Yggdrasil; he will use it to slip from banishment." He smirked.

Ironically enough, it was his brothers planning. The current storm was him purifying the air and bending the portal. The two brothers both loved their sister very much. They knew they could get in trouble for the act to come, but neither one cared. Even Machiavelli lent a hand in getting Loki banished, just so they could have him there. Claire moved her blonde hair out of the way. Very soon her sister would become like her and the others. Ever since their father had gone missing life had been difficult for all of them. No one was doing well; even the animals seemed to mourn. They had been told he was killed, but they knew John. It was lie; he always had himself covered. Meanwhile the storm was growing.

"The storm is rather bad, Claire; let's retire for tonight. We need the rest," Machiavelli said standing.  
"Yes, let's," she stood, smiling as they left to their rooms.  
"Why Father? Can you not accept that I told the truth?" he hissed as he stood before the Allfather.  
"It was not yours to tell!" his voice boomed; the onlookers shook in fear.

He could manage this for now as his brother made the preparations. He just hoped that his brother did not deceive him with this plan. He would rather be amongst mortals than in the grips of that snake Nidhoggr. Last time, he almost went blind because his father had forgotten he was under there. He yearned for his father to finish, every minute here was a greater time on Midgard. He swore would take revenge on that Dee witch if she was incorrect about this as he looked up at his father with ice-cold green eyes, awaiting judgement.

"From here on you are banished!" Odin boomed.  
"To what?" Loki retorted to the Allfather's snarling.  
"Your lips will be sealed and your body bound! You're powers are stripped until they come back, until then you will remain in the roots of Yggdrasil!" the allfather replied, looking at his son with a look of betrayal on his face. He snapped his fingers magic filling the room. He was hurt and he didn't hurt easily. How could his son have spilt that? he knew Laufey the Ice Giant Queen would not be happy with this news.

With that Loki's fears were confirmed and fully realized as magic twined around him in the form of ropes. It pulled his arms behind his back, cuffing them together in silver shackles to weaken Loki. He clamped his mouth shut in hopes it would ease the pain to one, but he was mistaken. He writhed in pain and he fell to his knees, unable to even scream, as the magic sewed his lips with a needle meant to cause as much pain as possible. He felt nauseous. It felt like eternity to him due to the searing feeling in his lips; it was unbearable for him. Finally, a muzzle was fixed onto his face as he leaned over, sobs coming from his throat, eyes wet, and his own blood filled the muzzle to let it remain sealed tightly with it's suction. He looked at his father one last time as the tears fell; Odin would pay, even if it was not by his hands. He felt the portal open up beneath him, and it felt of his brother. He fell into the abyss, only one thought running through his head...

"Someone... save me."

He closed his eyes. He could do nothing now, but wait.


	2. The Visit

Machiavelli woke up the next morning to sense Claire had already awoken. He smiled as he smelt food downstairs, the girls always cooked meals for them. He wondered if their guest had arrived as of yet. But, it didn't feel like it. He was near though he could feel it in the air it smelt of frost. The storm had done it's job. He got out of bed and decided to shower while he had a chance, for once their guest arrived there would be much to do.

'Not long now,' he thought, getting his clothes.

He just hoped this would work. Claire was helping Brianna downstairs prepare breakfast for the three of them as they usually did. They made plates for everyone and set them aside and decided to eat something themselves; they had a busy day ahead.

Or at least Claire knew the day would be busy. She knew that their company would be there very soon. She was curious: would he be hard to please like many of the others? Or just grateful for the help? She smiled at her sister, very proud of her she was dressed properly for such a meeting instead of in her usual tomboyish style. Claire began wondering if the portal had opened outside? Or worse... the basement? Surely not; she would have sensed it. Claire took a deep breath to clear her mind. This would work. it just had too. She would not let her sister remain mortal like the rest of the beings on earth. She knew it was just to much to resist for the God. After all, their father did kill many Elders when he broke that branch of Yggdrasil. Including Loki's wife. Surely, he would find use in this.

"Sis, you-" was all Brianna managed to get out before someone crashed through the roof and landed on their table, breaking it.

Their guest had finally arrived, and what a grand entrance, too. Claire was appalled. She was covered in food an drink. Brianna was lucky enough to not be on the receiving end. Of course, when Claire looked up she saw Brianna already helping the guest up. Definitely a sweetheart. She rushed over to them and saw the binds, her mouth dropped dramatically.

"Sister, take him and remove his binds. I'll fetch him new clothes; we cannot let him sit in such filth. Lord Loki, my sister will take care of you," she said before going upstairs.  
"Yes sister!" Brianna called, unsure of what to do. "I'll have to make do. I'm sure this isn't as difficult as it looks."

Brianna was surprised by what had just happened and what Claire had asked her to do and what she had called the man standing beside her. She was a healer, but these binds would be challenging. How could this have been? She thought no one could cross to that realm due to the branch being inactive. She led Lord Loki to the bathroom and had him sit. Brianna undid his wrist binds by freezing the moisture in and around them, causing them to shatter. One down. Silver was a lunar metal so it amplified her power.

The muzzle proved challenging however; it clung tightly to Loki. She frowned, seeing the blood seeping from beneath it, not the moisture she needed for the easy removal. She growled a bit and concentrated on using magic to rust it instead. She yanked it off and saw the horror before her. Who would do this? His mouth was bloody, infected and scabbed over. This would hurt.

"I apologize for any pain this may cause sir." she said, he just watched her with wide eyes.

She took disinfectants, removed the scabs, and cleaned the areas that most needed it, revealing stitches. Goblin made. Not good. No wonder it smelled so putrid; the scent made her nauseous. She looked into her special bag, found her Faerie scissors, and cut them. From there she removed them by hand, and she was careful. The wounds were deep, so it would take a long time to heal properly.

"Who ever did this to you is horrible." she whispered cleaning the wounds when the stitches were out. "Almost done."

Loki found the mortal before him intriguing... He didn't understand why she was being so kind to him of all people. By her aura he knew she was that witch's twin sister. He was thankful for her help and grateful for her kindness; she was very talented. He could sense that as well, and she was clever enough to know what the metal was and how to remove the stitches. He was still wary though; no mortal did such things without wanting something in return. He smirked; would she ask or just assume he'd know? Not that he didn't. He did, but he wouldn't tell her that.

"There," she said, smiling.  
"Thank you, mortal," he said. "I have been introduced, but if you do not mind what is your name?"  
"My name is Brianna Dee. The blond was my twin sister Claire Dee."  
"I am aware..." he said.

He liked this one... She might be of use. He felt the energy of this place. A sapling of Yggdrasil? He had one decision now: to stay or go. He could do either. He had known Thor was clever, but never so underhanded. Perhaps he was his true brother after all, despite what Odin said and denied.

"You can stay here if you have no other accommodations," Brianna offered.  
He chuckled, "Of course, my dear. Thank you."

This would be interesting. And so it begins...

Claire was running through the tree locking up the basement and any other place Loki might be able to use for mischief. She managed to clean up any mess she found as well using her magic, and thanked the Elders for that. She had not expected that sort of of entrance at all. She went to Machiavelli's room and got an appropriate suit for their guest. She heard her fiancé in the shower; he was oblivious to what had happened, which was just great. With no time to fill him in, she hurried to where Brianna and Loki were. Upon seeing the mess she winced a bit; that was quite a bit of blood even for her.

"I brought clothing Lord Loki." she said.  
"Thank you Ms. Dee; I am in debt to you." He replied.  
"Nonse-"  
"I will not leave until I repay you," he said, his mind made up on the matter.

Great, that had complicated things quite a bit. She nodded and looked to her sister; she could handle him until she told her fiancé. Which wouldn't be long as she heard the water stop running upstairs.

"If you need or want anything, just ask my sister. She will provide for your stay." she said and looked to Brianna, "Show him to the guest room."  
With that she left. Machiavelli had gotten dressed as he heard footsteps coming his way; it had to be Claire surely. He answered the door and saw her. She looked rather pale; he looked at her, a slight worry across his face.  
"Claire?" he asked.  
"It worked; he's here. His brother won't be far behind."

Machiavelli's eyes widened in surprise; he looked at her again and put a hand on her shoulder to put her at ease, or at least try too. They had done it! The only question was: would Loki trust them after what had happened? Or would he use it to his advantage, as a good of mischief would...

"Have you given him accommodations?" he asked.  
"Yes, of course, and sister will be his caretaker so they can hopefully make a connection."  
Everything had been covered then. All they needed now was a home run. He smiled petting her hair proudly. Soon their family would be as one.  
"Claire let's make lunch and leave the two be," he said. It would mean Loki could bond with her as well.  
"But, of course," she said looking up at him smirking.  
Brianna looked to the God- well, Elder- before her. What was her sister up to, bringing someone like him into the tree? She just smiled and tried to be as sweet as she could, at least until a line was crossed.  
"Follow me," she said.

She saw his smirk, though she wasn't sure if it was good or bad at this point. As she carried the new clothing Claire had tossed to her, she led him up the stairs and down the hall to the guest room. She opened the door and allowed him to go in first, which he did with her following right behind. Brianna set out the clothing on the bed; it was a rather nice outfit. When she was finished she turned to him to be greeted with him directly in front of her. She jumped a bit; his aura was immense this close up. It made her feel like a small bird caught in the claws of a predator.

'Thanks a lot sis,' she thought. 'Nice way to say open season!'  
"It was rather careless of your sister to place you in my hands; I have a feeling I know what she wants for you. However, you must earn it," he murmured, cornering her against the bed.

She didn't like that tone, nor the way he looked at her; it was disturbing. She hoped this was only to scare her and that there were no other intentions behind it. She gave the brightest smile she could trying to not show her fear. Though it didn't work.

Loki smirked, looking down at the girl, she was rather easy to scare. He left her and went to examine the clothing. Very good quality and classy, just like he was. Dee knew him very well after all.

"Go stand outside. Once I am dressed, we will discuss this matter elsewhere," Loki said.  
"Yes sir." Brianna said.

Brianna left the room.

He did like this; she was very obedient, and her looks didn't hurt either. He could use her for revenge against John Dee in time. Loki dressed quickly, not wanting Brianna to wait too long. She would be a pawn, he thought, and maybe if he was feeling generous, he would take her into his arms. Loki would need a queen when he got his way. He opened the door and walked out. Brianna's aura caught his attention. It was indeed gold. Interesting. Thor's was that color as well, but his own was not special since we was not a set. He smelled food and went to the kitchen with Brianna at his side; Loki looked at the girl to sit as he did. He could get use to this place. Lunch went off rather, well, quiet, but well. When it was over, Loki went back to his room. He needed to think and rest after his ordeal.

'Odin why? I just told the truth. Why lie to them any longer? I am your son even though you do not wish to claim me. Why father?'

He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.


	3. Unneeded Sentiment

Several days had passed and Loki hadn't been too social. On occasion he would eat with the group or keep Brianna for company and to fetch him spell books. It worried Claire, it was not what she was wanting at all. This situation was mean to be much different from what it was. How could Loki be so blind?

"I understand now," Loki chuckled, walking down the stairs, "You want me to make her an immortal. I'm sorry, but she has to earn than right herself. Even as a God or what do you call me? An Elder... I have certain protocols I must follow."  
"You can't," Claire protested in anger, "After I-"  
"That's right after YOU saved me. All she did was remove my bonds, nothing compared to what you did. Give it time; I'm sure things will come together soon." Loki left with a smirk and saying nothing more.

Claire growled and put her cup down roughly, how dare he do this to her? She glared into space, her face revealing her frustration. How could he after all that she did for him? She calmed herself, she had to remember that she was a good witch well in this situation she needed the one she was angry with. And, could at no cost harm him. He was right though: rules are rules, and they must be followed. However, if he even touched a hair on Brianna's head, Claire would not let him get away with it. Unable to take her frustration out on the one causing the problem, she went to do the dishes. Claire Dee was not one to be messed with. When Claire finished the dishes she went to the room to read, hoping Machiavelli would be home soon. She may not love the man, but he was her best friend.

Machiavelli was just getting home from a meeting with several of John Dee's followers. He walked into the house and looked around. It was still in one piece, and that was always good news. Claire had been keeping a close eye on Brianna and Loki once again, it seemed. He put his things away before he noticed the energy of the house. Claire was upset, and that did not bode well. He wondered what had happened here. What had been said to set Claire off? He walked upstairs to Claire's room, knocked on the door and waited for her answer, which came with the appearance of an angry and upset-looking Claire. He walked in and shut the door, just in case anyone was listening, and looked to her as she groaned and rubbed her head, obviously stressed.

"Loki has said, Brianna must earn her immortality," she said.  
"What? After all that we did for him?" Machiavelli replied.  
"I know Machiavelli, but Loki has made up his mind with this," she sighed and looked up at him.

Neither one had expected this twist; Loki should have been grateful and willing to do anything for them, but that did not seem to be the case at all. Machiavelli knew one thing though: Brianna was a sweetheart; eventually Loki would cave like Machiavelli himself and many others have. Claire, however, would have to watch herself since this was dangling over her head like an anvil in some bad cartoon. Claire was rather cold and formal no matter who you were. Not many cared for her due to that, but those characteristics were what Machiavelli found so attractive in her. She was strong and independent, and loved her family. They were engaged, but it was rather forced and Claire did not like him due to that. They sat on her bed, not sure of what they could do for Brianna. Or what to say about this entire situation. They would just have to wait.

Brianna was having a different experience as she walked downstairs to fetch some sweets for her guest. She was trying her best to get on his good side. She made some cake and tea, her mind wandering in all directions about getting her immortality. Yet something was pulling at her like the strings on a harp. Brianna put the refreshments on a tray and took it upstairs, wondering how long gaining her immortality would take. She knocked on the door, and it opened, causing her to jump a bit. Brianna walked in with a smile and handed him the tray. Loki looked rather out of it at that moment, as if he was in deep thought. What would her father do if he knew Loki was here? As Brianna watched Loki, it was obvious that he was plotting something in that head of his: something dealing with them. Though she didn't blame him not after what John did.

"This is quite good thank you," Loki said sipping the tea.  
"You're welcome sir, I hope the cake is to your liking as well," Brianna said.  
"No, need to be so formal behind closed doors," Loki looked at her, smirking a bit, "I cannot make a connection if you are."

So, Loki did know about what she wanted. Brianna just nodded; he had been kind so far, a gentleman, in fact. Brianna went to her usual spot before he called her to the bed for her to sit. Brianna was surprised by this, but sat down not wanting to turn the offer away. She was still rather wary, despite her liking for him.

"You should have gotten yourself something to eat as well," Loki said, slicing the cake in half.  
"Oh no, it's fine," Brianna said, trying to not take the cake, as she knew that look.  
"Either you let me feed you or you do not get to eat at all," Loki said, playing up his smirk more than usual.

Brianna admitted defeat. After he finished cutting the cake, he fed her. And Loki had meant it literally. Brianna sat there, her eye twitching, feeling like a child. Now she was suspicious and paranoid. Brianna wouldn't show it in her face, but somehow she knew that Loki could tell she didn't trust him quite yet.

Loki smirked again; Brianna was innocent, just as he liked them to be. Loki knew that he hadn't won Brianna over yet, but he would. No matter what, he needed at least one trust worthy ally. He could tell that Brianna would be of use to him somewhere along the road. He finished force feeding her and set the plate and fork aside. She looked like her...

"Tell me, what are your skills?" Loki asked her, curious.  
"Water magic, healing, and agility," Brianna replied.

No wonder Brianna was able to remove the lunar metal. She was his opposite! Haha brilliant! Yes, Loki knew what to do now. Loki smiled at her as he thought more plotting must be done now.

"Very interesting my dear. That explains a lot," Loki said.

Loki had natural talent in ice and water, but his sought after magical ability was fire. He was better at dealing with solar metals and elements. Loki watched her move off the bed to straighten out her dress. She was fluid. Such a good pet she had been so far. He may have even grown a little attached to her. Loki began to wonder where Thor was. Thor had said he'd be here four days after the banishment, but it had been two weeks. What was keeping him?

"My dear, I would like to read another book on Alchemy. Please, fetch it for me along with quill, ink, and parchment," Loki said.  
"Alright, Loki, I'll be back in a few minutes," Brianna said.

Loki watched her leave. Now to put his ideas into motion. John would pay... all of them would.

Machiavelli was reading for further information on their guest. He was becoming even less trusting of Loki than Claire as he continued reading. Sure Loki was loyal, but only when it suited him. Machiavelli frowned. Loki would be monitored. Loki wouldn't- wait a giggle? From Brianna? Machiavelli looked to Claire. Claire was just as surprised by this. Brianna hadn't made a giggle or laugh since the news of her father.

"Brianna?" Machiavelli inquired as she looked to the staircase.  
"Where are the Alchemy books?" Brianna asked me bright-eyed.  
"Third shelf in the hall," Machiavelli responded.

Brianna was smiling, an action everyone had missed. Maybe Loki wasn't so bad after all. Claire looked happier as well hearing her sister in such a joyful state. This made Machiavelli's heart lift a bit as he set his book down. Thought Machiavelli was still suspicious Loki had been reading a lot of books on Alchemy. Between Brianna's new attitude and the number of books... Loki had to be plotting something.

"Claire..." Machiavelli looked to Claire.  
"I know, but we cannot interrupt just yet," She said to me.  
"Fine.." Machiavelli was unhappy with this, but remained quiet.

Claire nibbled her cookie; she could tell Machiavelli had the same worries that she did. However, Claire knew they must not act until they were sure. Claire could sense Loki's aura, as it had been growing stronger since he was in Yggdrasil's sapling. Loki only appeared calm, but his aura gave it all away. Claire finished her tea and sent the dishes away using her magic. At least her sister hadn't become as paranoid as they had. Claire smiled though; at least through this ordeal Brianna was returning to her old self. Claire only had one worry at this point. Claire hoped Brianna wouldn't get attached to their guest. Claire saw the Uktena sleeping; if he could trust Loki maybe they could as well, for now. Claire stood and went to the kitchen to start dinner. She frowned, wondering where their father was. Could he really be dead after all? Claire guessed that she did miss him more than she thought. Claire heard a crow tapping at the window. She let the crow in, and it flew to the table and landed. The bird was holding a scroll in its beak. It had Thor's seal on it. Finally, some news. Claire took it out of the bird's beak and read it.

'Dear Dee,

I will be there soon for my brother. Jotunheim is causing trouble and a war may occur. Please, take care of him.

Thor"

"Figures..." Claire mumbled.

Brianna had brought Loki the books and a sketchbook for herself so she had something to do. Loki took the books, eager to read them. He was looking for something, though Brianna didn't know what it was. Brianna found this a bit odd; being who he was, wouldn't Loki know everything? He had many talents, but Alchemy? But... it would be something Loki would use to his advantage if he had the chance too. Brianna was a bit tense now and was worried Loki would notice. She hoped he wouldn't, knowing that would give him a new button to push. Brianna went to her usual spot, sat down, and opened her sketchbook and began sketching. She did her best to draw anyone that was in her life in some form. And, Loki was included, despite what his plans might be.

"An artist as well. You have much in that mortal body," he chuckled watching her.  
"Thank you." she replied to him.

Brianna wished that Loki would stay still; he wriggled far too much. She was getting rather frustrated until Loki apparently found something interesting in the book. It caused him to sit still, which worked out for Brianna. She began drawing him; he had a unique face. It was angular, unlike Machiavelli or John who had more of a box shaped face. Brianna could tell from his eyes that he had a story beyond what the Norse Myths Spoke of. She smiled, finishing it off, and closed the book. Brianna wondered if Claire and Machiavelli had decided on whether to trust him or not. She looked over to Loki, who was still reading the book. Brianna couldn't help but wonder what section he was on.

Loki knew what she was doing as he read the book. The book couldn't be right. Not even Gods could be brought back until their next cycle? Loki frowned, and even then the god or goddess would be different from whom they were before. That stupid law always got in his way. Loki was a God; why did he have to follow the laws? He closed the book; he would not be left alone. He needed someone to keep him from being rash. He smirked, a light-bulb going off. Brianna would be perfect for a pet. He stood and walked over to her before crouching in front of her.

"You do know that you are allowed to sit on my bed correct?" he asked her.

Loki saw Brianna nod; why was she not talkative? Most women, at least in Loki's experience, were very vocal, like birds. Loki got an idea. He would do what he did best and manipulate her into talking and being more friendly. He already had a small attachment to her, so it should be rather easy.

"May I see?" Loki asked her playing friendly.  
"Sure, why not? It's just my book of people," she said and handed it over.

Loki took it and sat beside her, looking through the sketchbook. He saw many many faces and dates. However, one struck a heart string and he paused. It was an image of John Dee... her father with a date of death on it. Loki just stared at it tensely, then painfully continued to flip through the book until he finally landed on the picture of himself. He chuckled, Brianna was talented. She even got his eyes right.


	4. Origins

Chapter 4: Origins  
Rated T  
Edited by: diaster-babe of tumblr! Thank you!

"Claire, if we are going out we need to leave soon." Machiavelli called out to Claire.  
"I know Machiavelli! I just had to make sure Brianna was alright with being here with him... alone." Claire said as they made their way out into town.

Machiavelli looked around. Claire had wanted to buy better food for their royal guest, soon to be guests, but she didn't want to have it delivered as they normally would in such a situation. As they rummaged through the market, buying the best foods they possibly could, the thought came to Machiavelli: what if Loki wanted to go into town? Surely the notion would come up in time. It had to. Loki didn't seem to be the kind who would be caged for a long period of time. Of course, as always, Machiavelli ended up carrying the bags Claire had managed to obtain while shopping. They weren't heavy, just a large amount. Eventually he used a simple spell to keep them in one bag, but had to do it without being noticed. Claire had finally finished when she got side tracked by a brand new New Age store that had just opened. This time he was grateful it wasn't more heavy shopping like they had been doing for the past couple of hours. Machiavelli saw Claire looking around as she wandered off from him. This gave him the opportunity to look around as well. He truly loved Claire, but unfortunately it was unrequited. He thought about surprising her with a gift. If anything, it would be a nice sentiment. He managed to find something he thought she would like; a crow necklace made of crystal. He bought it without her noticing and hid it away. That had to get her attention when he gave it to her. Even a polite kiss on the cheek would be nice, he never asked for much from Claire. He turned his head only to see Claire in the stones sections as usual and walked over to her curious as to what had her attention.

"Claire did you find something?" He inquired, as he walked.  
"Maybe. Machiavelli, come here." Claire called and he swaggered over.

What he saw amazed him. It was John's crystal ball!

"We must buy it." Claire declared as Machiavelli got the clergywoman. He was a step ahead already.

Claire would recognize that ball anywhere. She was surprised it had found its way home, well, close to it. Claire watched the woman wrap it and hand it to Machiavelli ever so carefully. They thanked the woman as they began to return home immediately afterward. Never had they traveled so quickly through the baron woods. They managed to get back to the tree house as they called it and to John's office to place it on the stand where it had rested before John went missing. When it locked into place it began to glow a bright light that lit up the dark and cold room. It was John's. Claire couldn't help but smile widely at this! It was just too much joy to bear for a heart like hers. It had to be shown.

"Should we tell my sister?" Claire asked Machiavelli curiously.  
He nodded in response, "When we manage to see her again."  
"If Loki lets her out of his eyesight you mean." Claire retorted. She was still very unhappy with that man and how he treated her sister like some old ragged teddy bear.

Claire calmed down and looked into the ball. It had been far too long. If this object had survived Claire knew John had to have as well. Surely it couldn't get home all by itself. It gave Claire the hope that he was still alive and that everything would work out in the end. It was a sign, she could feel it in her bones, and she could feel it. Something was coming; something big and it involved her, Machiavelli and her sister. Whether or not it was good or bad she didn't know, but their family would be better for it. Claire smirked; perhaps it was about their guest. Had John sensed them from afar? Claire heard a loud clap of thunder; their other guest was nearing.

"I'll prepare dinner, our other guest is nearing." Claire reported sensing the air change.  
"Alright, I shall be in the study reorganizing the books. Loki has read almost all of them in the past few weeks. It's unsettling," Machiavelli replied as Claire nodded.

Soon they would have the set. Brianna watched Loki as he listened to the downpour of rain and the claps of thunder as if it were a lullaby. Brianna didn't know why, but Loki looked a bit startled yet relieved at this sound. It was quite serene actually. She wished he was in this sort of state more often. Maybe she could detach herself from him. Loki had noticed her gaze as he turned his head to her before opening his eyes with a faint smirk on his face. His eyes were bright and alluring.

"It's time you told me about yourself." Loki commanded, "Why are you not like your sister? Why are you still... mortal?"

Brianna looked at him her eyes wide at the bold question, but it did deserve an answer. It was the least she could do to ease the tension that was quickly growing between them. Brianna worried the Elder might judge her for her parents' choices, she would just give him the short story of it all. At least until he returned the intimacy of telling her his past.

"My sister and I were separated when we were fairly young. When my father, John, had tried awakening me, something went awry and I appeared dead to both him and my mother, Virginia. The only thing that showed I was in any way alive was the fact my skin did not change to a pale color. They tried everything to wake me, but nothing they did worked," Brianna started explaining, her voice a bit sad as it trailed on.  
"How on midgard were you two separated?" Loki asked her, curious to this tale.  
"Well, John had placed my body with a demon he trusted and thought it would know what to do to wake me. What my father didn't know is that when he left, the Flamels came in and took me. It was a plan of theirs it seemed, in order to not have another pair of Gold and Silver twins in the world. The sad thing is they did a very poor job of raising me after they woke me. I had to learn how to cook and take care of myself. That's why I appear so short compared to my sister, it was due to malnutrition. It wasn't until I turned 16 that I found Claire, and we figured out who we were to one another." she continued on her voice cracking.  
"I unfortunately... can... relate." Loki looked at her, biting his knuckles a bit. He knew all too well that feeling of not belonging. But at least his adoptive mother loved him.

Brianna looked down; no matter how many times she spoke of what happened she could still feel her heart constrict with that one small fragment of rage she held in her heart. She wished her small Uktena was around so she had something to do with her hands and to keep her focus of her now rampant thoughts about the past. Loki however, was in a deep thought; his mind processing what he had just learned. It was quite a curious situation, one that needed heavy amends‑ amends that he knew the young woman would not get. He smirked as he sat up straight. He would veer off from the conversation for now and ask more later when he felt the time was right.

"What is that thing you own? He reminds me of my own son, Jongumandr." He managed a smile as he aimed it at her, he wanted to at least cheer her up in some way.  
"Oh, Gummy? He's an Uktena*; an Amphithere* of the Native Americans. He was how I knew you had too horrid intentions towards me. If the gem on his head had turned black, you would have been dead." Brianna laughed a bit. It was silly, but very true.  
"Ah, he's one of those... we call them a different name." Loki said rather intrigued on how she managed to find one.

The Uktena they had named Gummy was in his own way a walking Philosopher's Stone. Did Loki know this? If so how? They were creatures that were only found in the Americas. Loki's smile faded as his eyes grew a bit dark. Little did Brianna know, Jongumandr was the father of such beings. That's how he knew, but he would never let that slip. If he did it would cause trouble. Loki jumped a bit with what Brianna asked next.

"Your turn, Loki," she stated. "Why were you banished?"  
"Now that my Pixie Pet is a long story," He said trying to make it sound boring in order to turn her away from it. Obviously she didn't care as he gave in. "Fine. If you want the truth you shall receive it."

And so Loki began his tale as it was and not in the ways that everyone had twisted it. He admitted his own stupidities, how he hadn't known Balder wouldn't come back, how he made a promise to his adoptive mother Frigga that he would watch his actions and think more about the outcomes that proceeded after. How he grew so tired of everyone blaming him for their own troubles and how he saved the troll boy only to be told he was the cause of the situation. Only a handful did not blame him for the actions of others, so they had avoided his wrath completely when he snapped that day at the banquet. He let spill every secret that he knew, from how Angraborda used him to Odin's betrayal to Frigga. It was a rather long list as he went on. But, the secret that had got him banished to Earth was this: Odin had an affair with the Ice Queen Laufey*, that's why he looked Asgardian, that's why he was second to Thor. Loki didn't notice the tears fighting their way through, but inevitably they did. Loki was still too bitter to notice until Brianna spoke.

"I never knew a god could or… would cry." she said softly.  
"Oh, we do, but it is very rare." he mumbled.  
"Well, maybe if you did so more often you would feel better." she jested, smiling at him.

Loki stared at her for the longest time, trying to take in that uncommon kindness she had toward him. What Brianna did next made Loki stand on edge. Loki stood there as she gave him a gentle embrace; reading her thoughts, emotions, anything he could, when in his mind sparked a delightful idea. Loki carefully hugged her back. He had actually needed that. Loki hadn't been touched like that in quite some time. It was nice and warm... and her scent was that of orange blossoms... rather unusual.

"Thank you my pet. I needed that more than you know." He murmured.  
"We both have had a rocky life. When it comes down to it, all people like us have is each other," She replied to him smiling.  
"You are right." He chuckled.

Loki tilted her head up his eyes meeting hers, yes, he wanted this one. She could be a queen, perhaps he could alter his plans to where she wouldn't get hurt. It was possible.

Suddenly a loud crash of thunder ripped through the house, with it came the smell of static. Thor had arrived.

*Uktena also known as "The Horned Serpent" appears in the mythologies of many Native Americans. Details vary among tribes, with many of the stories associating the mystical figure with water, rain, lightning and/or thunder. Horned Serpents were major components of the Southeastern Ceremonial Complex of North American prehistory. Horned serpents also appear in European and Near Eastern mythology.

* Amphiptere (also called Amphithere, Amphitere, or Phipthere) is a type of winged serpent found in European heraldry. They have feathered wings, but not arms or legs.


	5. Regarding Thor

Chapter 5 Regarding Thor  
Rated T

Chapter 5: Regarding Thor

Rated T

Edited By artemis015 of DeviantArt

Visit the tumblr! .com

Thor fell to Midgard as the rain hit his face and soaked his clothing as he created a small crater as the God looked around. It was odd to him that the man and woman he had met would e living in a tree and Yggdrasil's only remaining ancestor most would have sworn they were a family of faes* and not immortals. Thor stood and straightened himself out his hair rather messy from the weather as he walked to the door and rapped rather loudly. He could sense his brother inside, so they had held up their end of the bargain after all. Thor was a bit surprised when the blonde, angular-faced woman answered; it was Claire. She rushed him in and offered him some dry clothing for the evening and Thor, being drenched, gladly accepted as he found a room in which to change. He wondered just how his brother was fairing on Midgard without his powers. He knew Loki must hate it, being confined and unable to do what he pleases, but perhaps it was good for him. Thor sensed something in the room and turned his head in the direction the being was in to see a creature that looked like a Rattle Snake, but it was not; it had antlers, a gem in the middle of his head, and feathered wings. Thor knew exactly what it was, and was relieved when it's gem did not turn black. That was a good sign for the God. Thor straightened out his hair and walked out into the hallway to see Claire.

"Miss Dee, thank you for housing my brother and myself. It is very kind." Thor said. "Where is my brother?"

"You are welcome Lord Thor; check the last room down the hall on the right." Claire said nodding her head being the proper one. Thor knocked on the respective door.

Brianna heard the knock and snapped up from her sweet daydream, then stood to go to the door. When she answered she saw a large man with blonde hair; he greeted quite happily. She recognized him as Thor.

"My apologies for disturbing you, I am looking for my brother." Thor stated.

Brianna felt Loki behind her as he put a hand on her shoulder and greeted Thor in his usual manner. She moved out of the way for them and went to find her sister Claire while she could. Loki did not like being caged alone, that was for sure. Brianna saw her sister drawing and sighed in relief as she sat in the old oak chair next to her and saw her illustrating her crow companion like she always did while he hopped about the room.

"How has Loki treated you?" Claire finally asked.

"Well, but I can't be so cooped up. I would like to leave the room without him following me like a puppy." She said to her sister, sighing, "I still don't know how I will earn my immortality."

"The time will come I'm sure Brianna." Claire replied snickering.

Brianna rolled her eyes and decided to make herself some milk tea. She thought about starting dinner when she saw it already was going. She had nothing to do, it seemed, until Gummy slithered over to her and she picked him up. Gummy flapped his wings slightly; his stone glowed red, most likely due to the two Gods being in the house. Brianna smiled as Gummy licked her and glided away to his little spot in the banister. Even after all these years, she still didn't know why the Uktena had an interest in her. Brianna heard Machiavelli walk in and waved to him; he looked flustered as he meddled with something in his pocket. Brianna raised a brow, but shook it off. Brianna smiled as Machiavelli went to Claire and sat beside her. Sometimes Brianna wondered why her sister was so cold towards Machiavelli, it was obvious he loved her deeply. Then she always recalled that it was arranged, forced on her sister. Could that be why she was so cold and became so bitter? Brianna heard the bell on the oven ding and she set the table; tonight would be a test for them. Brianna went upstairs to fetch the brothers when she heard them talking through the door. She hid, wondering what it was and not wanting to interrupt.

"Thor, I will use her as I wish! She is a puny mortal and HIS daughter!" Loki hissed at his blonde haired brother.

"If you lead her on you know John will kill you!" Thor retorted.

"Once again… you are right Thor. What if she does it willingly and I do not harm her?" Loki asked him.

"That may work if John does not find out what your true intentions are brother." Thor nodded.

"Dinner's ready." Brianna chimed in, livid with what she heard.

Thor and Loki looked shocked when they turned to her; she wondered what exactly they had meant. Brianna lead them down the stairs and into the kitchen where everything had been set out and ready to eat. Thor had to be starving after his journey here. Brianna looked to Claire who was flaunting a new set of earrings she had made. She smiled at her sister happily.

Claire watched the three come down the stairs and greeted them. Thor sat after Loki did and Claire looked over to him. Claire could sense his aura and it was off the charts; he was excited, and not in a good way either. She looked to Machiavelli who seemed rather unnerved by this, and then to Brianna who seemed to be contemplating. As they ate, Claire tried to peak into Loki and Thor's head, but they had their thoughts concealed far to well which made Claire's stomach turn. She knew that was not good.

"Miss Dee, this is a fantastic meal, thank you!" Thor grinned.

"I agree; perhaps your sister can't compete with you when it comes to cooking after all." Loki sneered teasingly at Brianna.

"You are welcome my lords." Claire replied and saw her sister's face and giggled at how it looked.

"Now now, my little Pixie, relax I didn't mean it my pet." Loki said touching Brianna's face, which made her go eerily still.

Something in Claire clicked and now she knew. As dinner went on, Machiavelli took Thor and Loki on a more proper tour of the house to show them the places they could and could not go in the house. Taking this opportunity Claire grabbed her sister and led her to her room, Claire had to tell her about the tricksters' plan and how they would counter it with their own. Claire felt a smirk play upon her lips as she thought about it; she would have her sister play the siren that would drag Loki into the depths to never resurface. Claire shut the room's door and looked to her confused sister.

"Sister, please, tell me you know about his plan." Claire said.

"Something about him using me." Brianna replied, sighing.

"Good, two… well… three can play at that game." Claire nodded, "You will get him to care for you in some form. Just try your best to not fall into his trap."

"Sister! That's not ri—-" she began, but Claire shot her a deadly glare, "Alright Claire, for you."

"If you do gain feelings for him, make sure those tiny hooks of yours are so deep in his body that he will not even think about running." Claire stated.

Claire saw Brianna look at her, rather hurt by her sister's words. Claire couldn't blame her, Brianna had always been the sweet one. But this was for the best; Claire decided to tell her about their father when things had settled and sunk in. Claire hugged her sister and stroked her short hair, looking down at her.

"Our little Pixie." Claire giggled.

"Watch it, this Pixie bites." Brianna giggled in return.

Claire laughed warmly and pulled out a piece of Jewelry she had bought for her. It was a embroidered leather collar, with a medium sized Octopus Charm embedded in it. Claire helped her get the choker on and just smiled. She did worry about her sister, despite how far off she acted. She still remembered when they had finally found her after all the years she had been lost. Remembering how their father said they were special and had a glorious purpose.

"Claire… what if I've already fallen?" Brianna asked her sister, her eyes glossy and voice broken.

Claire looked down at her, saddened by this sound, "Then… just prepare for the painful impact."

Claire could tell Brianna really had developed feelings for Loki, though she was not quite positive they were true romantic feelings, or just caused by how much time Brianna had to spend with Loki. After all that could cause some emotions to stir. Even though Claire did not care for Loki, she wanted her sister happy and safe. Also, this this might be one way to do that. Claire moved the hair out of her sister's face, it had become dishevelled throughout the day.

"Make it work." Claire whispered, ushering her off.

Claire sighed as Brianna left, what were they going to do? This plan was good, but there were many ways it could backfire and Claire had to assure it wouldn't. Claire wished their father was there or even their mother, they would know what to do. Claire sat on her bed and picked up a book. This would be rough on all of them once everything was set into motion. They were Dee's after all.

"Thank you Machiavelli for giving us a tour, but I must find my escort and retire for the evening." Loki mentioned, looking to his brother.

"Goodnight my brother!" Thor called and Loki walked up the stairs.

"Oh, it will be a good night." Loki smirked.

Loki planned to put his plan into motion tonight as well. One sentence, one that would shake her core was all he needed to pull her under the water and never resurface. He knew Brianna liked him already, that much was far too apparent. He just hoped this would work so Thor would not be so worried. Loki wanted revenge and he intended to have it in one way or another. He looked around but could not locate Brianna so he went to his room and sat on the bed. Now all he had to do was wait. He put on his serious mask to make her think he was angry with her for when she did come in. When he heard the knock at the door he called for her to come in, unable to use magic. He watched her enter and gave her an ice-cold look.

"You were not here." Loki almost spat.

"I do apologize. My sister needed to speak to me." Brianna replied, bowing a bit, sincerely apologetic.

"It's fine, just don't let it happen again." Loki stood and strided over to her.

Brianna's eyes were pink, had she been crying? And if so over what? Surely not what he had said to her at dinner? While he was cold and cruel his paternal instincts took over when it came to beings like her. Something that was his downfall in all his tricks.

"Are you okay?" Loki inquired still sounding stern as to not let her think he was over what she did.

"Yes, it has just been a very very long day." Brianna replied.

Loki could tell she was lying, it showed in her eyes. But he said nothing, not wanting to upset her any farther; he simply was not in the mood for that tonight. He moved closer to her and saw the new choker around her neck. It was very becoming of her; he reached out his long graceful fingers and touched the pendant. When she spoke again, her voice carried a forced joy in it.

"Thanks to you I now have a new nickname." She said.

"It's what I do." Loki chuckled his heart picking up speed, "You do remind me of one."

"I hope that is a good thing." She managed a smile looking at him.

"It is, I promise. They are quite the strong little creatures." He chuckled, "Tomorrow, we'll go downstairs for breakfast. I know you miss your sister, like I have my brother. Since I now know what places of the house are not off limits I can be up and about."

"Thank you." Brianna said surprised by this.

Loki turned to go to his bed trying to sort out why he was noticing everything about her so suddenly. And it was everything; how her throat moved when she breathed, and even her scent. He quietly hissed to himself, he would not let that sort of thing happen again to him. He took off his shoes and shirt, not at all shy simply due to his history as he heard Brianna squeak and turn to the door grabbing the golden knob and he smirked. An idea had formed in his head, very clever one at that. He had just the words to say.

"I didn't say you could leave my Pixie Pet." He started his voice cold, but inviting, "I would like company in my bed tonight."

"I couldn—" she said turning to him and hearing Claire's voice in her head from earlier she quickly corrected her error, "Alright."

Loki lifted the covers as she took of her shoes and got in and wasted no time in snaking his arms around her small frame and pulled her to him. He felt her shift uncomfortably before she realized she would not be allowed to move while she was embraced by him. He chuckled looking down at her moving her bangs out of the eyes.

"I know you care for me, or else you wouldn't treat me as you do. So kind and soft, you are not that way with Machiavelli or even that snake of yours." He whispered in her ear, his voice possessive.

He felt her body tense suddenly and her breathing pause for several moments. He was right, it struck a nerve good, this would work in his favor.

*Faes; general term for folks who are, Faerie, Elven or drawven.


	6. The Demand

.com

Chapter 6: The Demand

Rated T

Thanks to artemis015 of Deviantart for editing and beta reading!

Claire looked to Machiavelli as she cooked some sausage; it was still early and she had taken the time to make a decent breakfast. Everyone had a long night. She and Machiavelli had tried contacting John to no avail, he seemed to be blocked. Claire felt rather quiet and awkward. She always felt this way when she was alone in a room with Machiavelli. They were engaged, but were more like best friends than lovers. She didn't even really understand why they were still engaged; they had no reason to be. She swallowed a bit deciding to bring this up while no one else was awake.

"Niccolo... I mean Machiavelli" Claire began with a crack in her voice, "You know we don't need to be betrothed anymore, correct?"

He knew this was coming, "Yes, but for your fathers sake, in case he is alive we should stay betrothed until he gets back."

"This is very true." Claire spoke, "Why do you seem unbothered by this? Being forced into marriage, I mean.

"Unrequited love is rather funny like that." He said, with a smile.

Claire rubbed the temple of her head; well, it was worth the shot. Too bad it didn't work out the way she had wanted to. She brushed it off when she heard footsteps; turning her head she saw that it was Thor who came down, yawning. Claire summoned a plate of food for him and gave it to the God of Thunder who sat and began to eat rather lazily. Gummy sat up and begged for food from him; since Thor was new, he just gave in to how adorably Gummy opened his mouth. Claire laughed slightly as Thor threw the reptile a piece of sausage. Gummy ate it up happily. Thor looked at him and wondered if he was an ancestor of Loki's son and could perhaps communicate in some way. Thor took his plate, put it in the sink, and headed back upstairs to the library he was shown the day before. Gummy followed him. This surprised Thor quite a bit, but he thought nothing of it. Gummy was an animal he thought, perhaps that just wanted attention. As Thor entered the room overfilled with numerous books, Gummy slithered up into a branch without his notice. Thor went to reach for a book when Gummy's eyes met the god's sending him numerous images and flashes. The few that stuck out most, were blurry and seemed fast approaching; a short tawny man returning with the flames of hell itself engulfing him as it consumed two lights. The last thing Thor caught a glimpse of the moon coming to an eclipse in a pure black sky...Ragnarok. What could this possibly mean? Thor shook from the trance and petted the reptile carefully.

"Thank you my friend." Thor said as Gummy slithered off.

Gummy was not an ordinary creature; that much was apparent to Thor. He sat in a chair, Moljnir in his hand. It was humming with a golden aura. His hammer knew the same as Gummy, it seemed. Thor let out a deep sigh as he wondered how he would play into this mess he had stepped in. What was to come of this encounter? The only thing he knew for certain was that the two girls must be the most important pieces in this large chess game. That man he had gotten a glimpse of in his vision, could it be... surely not! Yet, those eyes haunted him; perhaps he should inform his brother.

Loki jolted awake with a deep gasp. Another vivid dream, but this time it was not a nightmare and he was thankful for that. He steadied his breathing and saw his little pet waking up beside him. He smirked; time to start his little dance. He put on a shirt and looked to Brianna, his green eyes searing through her. Brianna jumped up immediately upon seeing his gaze. Now what; had she really been here all night? She got out of the bed, flustered; had she said or done anything last night? Loki saw her frustration and chuckled to himself, grabbing her arms, pulling her to the bed. He pinned her down so she could not escape. This caused her to squirm in protest. Her forced her to look at him, it was like catching a bird; it had to be done quickly, quietly, and with finesse.

"I'll demand that you be mine soon. I know you have feelings for me; I can see it in the way you speak to me, despite how I treat you." He whispered.

Loki could have sworn her heart stopped beating; her eyes went wide and her body stilled as she stopped fighting. His eyes would not leave hers until she spoke, and he didn't care in what way she did. He wanted a true reaction; denial or even acceptance. Though he knew she would go with the latter. He could feel the deception of her own feelings creeping through her veins as she finally spoke.

"It's not true. You are just a guest one I was assigned to take care of. I would do the same for Thor." She said, her voice cracking when she said his brother's name. That gave her away.

"You needn't lie to me my Pixie; I can tell that you do. Your every movement, your every word; even the way you speak to me gives it away. Ah... But, perhaps you are only denying it because you are unsure if it's just because you have been around me too long or if it's really your heart making these motions." he breathed, letting her go, "I must bathe, run along and search yourself."

Loki lifted himself from her and grabbed his suit and headed towards the bathroom. Brianna jumped up like a deer and ran out of the room breathing hard. No, no, no, he couldn't really be trying to pull this angle too. Her emotions couldn't be so obvious, could they? She went downstairs, quickly seeing Claire who looked at her sister, wondering what had happened to get her sister so upset. Brianna sat at the table burying her head in her hands.

"Claire, I am scared." she said. "Loki is definitely up to something."

"Really? What did he say and do?" Claire inquired, worry in her voice.

"He says soon he will make a demand for me to be his. Like I'm some sort of animal!" Brianna looked up at her sister so stressed.

Claire's eyes lit up, resembling her father's insanity when something struck a chord within him. She stood and walked around the table, her black dress flowing behind her as she took her sister's hand in hers. A mischievous look played across her face as she received the news in full.

"My dear sister, this is a grand opportunity for you. A window we have been waiting for to open since he arrived. You must take it and do anything he asks of you." Claire stated.

"Why Claire?" Brianna asked her. "I'm no trophy!"

"If you do this, then our plan will be more manageable and easier to play out. We can get far more information on what trouble he might be trying to cause this way." Claire explained; it wasn't too unreasonable, "You are a talented little Alchemyst; you can defend yourself if he gets out of hand."

Brianna was still unsure about this and did not like where it was going. However, she would play along for now due to her morbid curiosity, "I need to make him lunch since we missed breakfast this morning."

"Alright. I must go tell Niccolo of this." Claire stated and scurried upstairs.

Brianna thought it odd that Claire had used Machiavelli's first name; it was a very rare occurrence. Brianna turned to the stove and put on some stew for lunch as she heard footsteps she turned around; Loki was just a couple of inches from her face. Brianna's eyes widened as she looked up at him. He was much taller than she was by at least a foot or so. She swallowed a bit and remembered what she and her sister had decided on. Brianna could do this. Loki tilted her head up so his eyes could met hers once more; it seemed to stop her in her tracks.

"Watching you is quite interesting for me." he said, smirking, examining her body language. "I don't think I can wait any longer to make my demands."

"Fine." Brianna said simply indifferent to his attitude.

This caused Loki to recoil slightly some of his Dark Red hair falling over his shoulder, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because, you were right." She got around him and cleaned the table.

Loki approached her, unsure of how to take his little Pixie's attitude. He turned her around to face him again; he wasn't going to harm her. Oh no, he had a much better idea concocting in his head. He saw the gleam in her eyes. She was hiding something from him, but he paid no heed to it. He was not worried about the girls' endeavours. He could feel her aura growing slightly as it let off the smell of orange blossoms; it was very enticing.

"Good, because from here on out you belong to me unless I say otherwise." He said. He sealed the pact with a kiss; it sent a jolt through her almost as if it were connecting to her like a computer. It marked her as his pet. He would now be able to track her no matter where she ran or what she did.

Brianna was appalled with herself for going through with the pact, and even more so when he kissed her in such a way. It was bold. Loki was pleased with himself for taking this step, and that not all his connections from Asgard were cut off. He could still tap into the system for small requests; perhaps Odin wasn't so cruel after all. As he let go of her face, he observed her features; she was very much like his fallen wife. So, he would do one thing for her, out of respect for his lost love.

"I will not harm you my pet; I will take care of you and provide what I can to make sure you're okay. Then, in time, you will see what role you play and own it." He said and sat down on the kitchen chair and crossed his legs, "In fact I may keep you for something more."

This worried Brianna, but she knew somehow, in someway, it would work to her advantage.


	7. Meeting

Chapter 7: Meeting  
Rated T  
Thank to artemis015 of Deviantart for editing and betareading!

It had been two months since Loki made his demands. Everything had been going rather smoothly compared to what they were used too, and Claire figured it was time to let her sister in on the news. She called for her sister so they could have a meeting. Loki let her go, much to Claire's surprise; she had thought he would never let her out of his eyesight. She had noticed he was treating her more like a friend than a pet as of late; she was glad he was. Brianna, however, wanted to question why he had changed demeanor, but was afraid of what the answer could be. Claire and Brianna had thought Loki would be much worse than he was, they had expected him to treat her like a slave rather than and equal

Brianna followed her sister to the office; it had been quite sometime since Brianna had entered that cold office her father worked in frequently. As she closed the door behind her, Brianna saw something out of the corner of her eye. She began making steps towards it; when she heard Claire and Machiavelli move some chairs for them to sit in. Brianna turned to them her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Okay, I give what's going on?" Brianna inquired.

"Don't worry it's good news Brianna." Machiavelli nodded, looking to Claire.

"In fact, it's about father." Claire said waving her hand and summoning the crystal ball to sit on the table in front of them as they took a seat.

Brianna examined the crystal ball carefully; picking it up, she looked into it. Could it be possible for it to have found its way back? She closed her eyes for a moment so she could read the energy of the object. Her eyes shot open as she looked to Claire. She was amazed by this.

"It is his, but I thought it had been destroyed." Brianna said, there was a hint of shock to her voice.

"We thought so too, but it found us one day when we were at the market in town." Machiavelli said.

"It's been rather active that means father is near. He is returning, but I am not sure when." Claire said.

Brianna set the crystal ball back on its stand and hugged both Machiavelli and Claire. Brianna laughed happily with the news. She never dreamed this could looked at them, they seemed happy as well.

"Calm down dear, your heart might explode." Claire teased rubbing her head.

"Okay, okay. Hey in order to celebrate, let's make cupcakes!" Brianna grinned.

"Sounds good." Claire nodded, smiling in return.

With that, Brianna and Claire ran to the kitchen to bake; they were rarely ever able to do something so trivial since their house guests had arrived. Claire was happy to see her sister smiling again. Something about her sister had changed, but Claire couldn't put her finger on it. She was, however, happy to see Brianna back to her old self.

"Loki, how long do you plan on keeping her like this?" Thor asked his brother.

"I'm not sure Thor..." Loki began, his face twisted with confusion and fear.

Thor looked at his brother; no, surely Loki hadn't gained feelings for the girl. That would complicate things for everyone. Gods were not supposed to attach to mere mortals like this; it was deadly for both parties. Thor huffed a bit looking to his brother who was obviously torn up over this. He put a hand on Loki's shoulder patting him, determined to help his brother in any way he thought of something; this was just a small bump, not a valid reason to make it into a mountain, right? Thor remember when Claire had told him that she wanted her sister to be immortal like she was. If Loki agreed to this task, then there would be no need to worry about Loki being punished or being hurt again. He was about to bring it up when Loki finally spoke.

"Thor, my Pixie is just so much like Sigyn. I feel like I can't let go." Loki sighed rubbing his temples, "It's silly I know..."

"Brother do not let this blind you. She is still mortal." Thor said.

"Still..." Loki replied and then it hit him, "Thor, you are smarter than I gave you credit for!"

"Make sure she feels the same; this way, maybe you will be accepted back into Asgard." Thor nodded thinking, "It might take quite sometime, but this is worth the shot."

Loki nodded, his normal demeanor returning. He turned to go back into the house he would wait months if need be. He wanted to get to know Brianna better before making in rash decisions like this. He actually cared for this one, for his own selfish reasons so he wanted to keep her safe. Just because his heart was going pitter patter didn't mean he had to act like a smitten schoolboy. Loki smelled something sweet coming from the kitchen. Being curious, he followed the scent and saw Claire and Brianna laughing. He noticed they were covered in brightly colored buttermilk icing; he couldn't help but chuckle as he took off his jacket and set it to the side. What they were doing looked like fun and he couldn't help but want to join in. He snuck up behind Brianna and lifted her off the ground causing her to squeak.

"Hey!" Claire greeted trying to look and act formal.

"Come on now, Pixies are supposed to like affection." Loki cooed.

"Not like this though. You know I hate heights!" Brianna said squeaking holding on to him, looking to Claire, "Want to help us Loki?

"Sure, it looks like fun." Loki nodded.

"Alright, well then... you two behave yourself. I'm turning in." Clair said, jolting to the stairs.

"Claire, you're a deserter!" Brianna called teasingly.

"Every woman for herself!" Claire responded laughing running up the stairs.

Loki put Brianna back on her feet, looking at the small cakes. They were wonderfully decorated; he could tell which were Brianna's and which ones were Claire's. It was quite a difference and spoke multitudes about their personalities. Brianna's were more decorative with flowers and other cute patterns; Claire's was much more modern one solid color with maybe an interesting trim on the outside. It actually made him smile a bit as he looked to Brianna. She was quite an interesting mortal.

"Okay what can I do?" Loki asked.

"Um, well we've done everything. But, you can help me arrange them on this tower." Brianna laughed a bit.

"Alright." He said and did so, "I like seeing you like this. Joyful I mean. It's much more like you."

Brianna's face went as red as the scarlet cupcakes she had baked. She was flattered; she giggled as she took a bit of frosting from a half full cup and licking it off her finger. She waved her hand having the dishes do themselves as she saw an extra cupcake and shoved it at Loki. He happily took it.

"Don't mind if I do." Loki said taking a bite, "My dear, this is fantastic!"

"Thanks; we even made the icing by hand." Brianna smiled.

Loki nodded watching her put away the dishes under the cupboards. He couldn't help it; he was a man after all. He smirked as she put everything away and when he thought she would notice he turned the window sighing slightly. His true reflection showed, the frost giant skin beneath his own could not be hidden. Loki felt a twinge of anger remembering how he was brought here in the first place. He was a river of emotions and not to be trifled with. He saw Brianna in thought.

"Oh no..." she mumbled.

Brianna had just realized, if father was coming back, how would he react to Odin's sons being here? She knew how her father hated Odin for stopping him. What would he do when he found out the deal she made with Loki? She gritted her teeth in frustration when she saw Loki looking at her. She blushed a bit looking away. For some reason she felt so giddy and happy around Loki lately. It was getting harder to hide. Brianna finished what she was doing when Thor walked in and went to the fridge, grabbing a drink he had become fond of. Thor saw the two and chuckled; he found then rather funny together when they were like this. He wished they would just break that final barrier keeping them apart, but he knew his brother Loki was cautious. Thor brushed it off having a lot of his mind after what Gummy had shown him.

"Thor would you like a cupcake?" Brianna asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Absolutely, Miss. Dee; I would be honored." Thor replied causing Loki to roll his eyes.

Loki sat by his brother looking at Thor as if he was saying, 'kiss up'. Thor smiled patting Loki on his back, the two brothers had become quite comfortable here in the tree house as they called it. They couldn't help but laugh together in such a positive place. Loki relaxed in a chair watching Brianna brew tea. He could smell the herbs she was using; it was always distinctly sweet.

"Brother, perhaps we should just stay! We have much fun here." Thor said.

"Perhaps; we also have such lovely company." Loki said as Brianna brought the tea and cupcake for Thor.

"Agreed, Brother." Thor said.

Brianna laughed as Thor at his cupcake, some of icing got caught in his beard. Loki snickered a bit as Brianna hinted to Thor about the mess he had made. Thor quickly wiped it away laughing and sipped the tea, which was a bit to sweet for his tastes. He set it down and looked to Brianna.

"Are you sure you do not have anymore meade?" Thor asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thor you drank our stock." Brianna said, "I'm sorry, but all we have left is wine."

"No it is fine." Thor smiled, "I shall retire for the night."

"Alright, Goodnight." Loki said; he was too busy watching Brianna to respond any further.

Brianna looked to Loki and smiled a bit. It had been a while since they had spent time alone like this. She actually missed it. Loki picked her up and put her over his shoulder as she squeaked giggling. He carried her up the staircase carefully and to his room. If anything, he wanted her company. He had been letting her run around more freely since Thor was here to keep him busy. He laid her on the bed and plopped down beside her.

"Well, you're playful today." Brianna said looking at him, the covers nice and cool against her skin.

"I just miss you lately, my pet." Loki said.

Brianna laughed a bit as Loki pulled the covers over them. She moved closer to him, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep, rather exhausted from the excitement of the day. Loki smiled looking down at her; he pulled her close, running his hand through her hair. He hated himself slightly for having such feelings for her, but knew there was no fighting it.


End file.
